


Recipe of Love

by zeefficial



Category: SF9
Genre: Fluff, Food Poisoning, Hospital, M/M, pouty taeyang, pure fluff i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeefficial/pseuds/zeefficial
Summary: Taeyang tried a new recipe but it ended up badly for Youngbin... or was it?





	Recipe of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by @narcissus2802 on twt (please go and give them a follow). I tweet a set of dialogue prompts that people could choose from so that I can make it as a drabble (or more like a oneshot) of their favourite ship in SF9. Here is the first request that I got and I still have 30+ more waiting to be written T.T. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this!

Youngbin sighed for the nth time that afternoon. 

 

“I’m sorry hyung. You must have actually hate my cooking now,” Taeyang pouted at the oldest who was laying on the hospital bed.

 

“I will still love it if you would cook for me Jagi.”

 

“B-but hyung, you’re now in the hospital because of my own cooking. The taste must be bad,” Taeyang tried to reason.

 

_ “So what if your cooking sent me to the hospital? It doesn’t mean I didn’t like it,” _ Youngbin said to the youngest.

 

_ “You almost died!” _ __  
_  
_ __ “Yeah but the food was still good,”   Youngbin argued.

 

It was supposed to be a good day for both of them. Taeyang found this new recipe of pasta he got from the internet and decided that he would try it out for lunch. Youngbin, being the whipped and good boyfriend he is, volunteered to do the taste test. 

 

The pasta was actually delicious but there’s just something in the recipe that doesn’t sit right with the older’s stomach. He immediately ran to the bathroom after a bite and threw it all up, including the breakfast that he had that morning.

 

Seeing as how pale the older was from all the vomiting, Taeyang decided to bring him to the hospital and here they are now. The doctor suggested that they would put Youngbin on a bed rest for 24 hours to keep track of his condition.

 

Youngbin sighed again when he saw the kicked-puppy look that his boyfriend gave him, “Come here, jagiya.”

 

Taeyang dragged his feet to the bed, still looking down at the floor in guilt.

 

Youngbin took the younger’s hands in his and placed a kiss on each of Taeyang’s knuckles, “Look, it’s not your fault, honey. Alright?”

 

“Alright,” Taeyang nodded silently.

 

Youngbin smiled lovingly at the younger and told him to lay next to him on the bed.

 

“Jagiya?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“ _ I’m not religious but I pray to God that once this is over we’ll get to spend another minute together,” _   Youngbin said.

 

“Just a minute?” Taeyang questioned, looking up at the man that he comes to love so much.

 

Youngbin pulled the youngest into a short sweet kiss before pulling apart, smiling, “You know that I love to spend the rest of my life with you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Twitter at @foreversepgu ><


End file.
